Rosas de Hielo
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: No era amor, en aquellos momentos fue miedo a la soledad. Fue querer matar a un titán invisible que se llamaba desespero, fue querer acabar con la rutina que les empezaba a carcomer la vida, los deseos…


Este día les traigo un one-shot GrayxYukino… yo sé que es raro pero un evento me llevo a pensar en esta pareja…

Yo sé que no lo verá pero va dedicado especialmente para L.C. "Gray"

.

.

.

_**-¿Dónde estabas cuando nevó?-**_

_**-me encontraba perdido en la niebla-**_

_**-¿en verdad?... y dime, ¿has visto flores que florecen en la nieve?-.**_

_**-sí, son hermosas…-.**_

_**.**_

.

Le día en que se conocieron nevaba, caían los finos copos provocando el rápido andar de los transeúntes… era la primera vez que se hablaban, mas no la primera vez que se dedicaban una mirada.

Fue en Montmartre donde se vieron por vez primera, él se encontraba pintando en la place du Tertre y ella lo observaba tomando una taza de café…

.

Un azabache de ojos grisáceos; unos ojos que deambulaban en sueños rotos, un alma torturada como la de cualquier pintor parisino… no era para menos, detrás de aquel hombre había solo escombros de una vida que se desmorono de apoco entre sus manos.

Solo una vez amo en su vida, solo una vez lo amaron. Aquella mujer Juvia Loxar fue la dueña inequívoca de su corazón… pero como llego se marcho con la fina lluvia de noviembre. La razón es que aquella mujer no era para él, no estaba destinada a su ser, a pertenecerse, a creer en un amor que estaba vuelto trisas incluso antes de empezar… porque ella era "nobleza" y el apellido le importaba… Gray solo era Gray Fullbuster un talentoso pintor que solo era conocido en la place du Tertre… y fuera de ahí él simplemente era nadie…

Cuando Juvia se fue, un pedazo de Gray se marcho tras de ella y dejo simplemente un despojo que pintaba la tristeza abismal de los paisajes en parís, que se perdía en el humo de su cigarrillo dejándose viajar a un mundo mas allá de la comprensión humana.

.

Aquella joven no era muy diferente a lo que fue Loxar, una jovencita cuyos ojos deslumbraban como estrellas, que se sumergían en sueños imposibles queriendo comerse el mundo entero que la rodeaba… y aquel pintor no era más que un paisaje hermoso que se abría ante sus ojos retándole a disipar la espesa niebla.

Ella era Yukino Aguria, una noble que desprecio su titulo, su familia y su pasado, para ser solamente una bailarina de un cabaret de quinta en el mismo Montmartre, denominado Le Chat Noir. Disfrutaba sus tardes sentada en un pequeño café donde veía las almas de aquellos bohemios a la lejanía, desdeñando un sueño que le quemaba la piel. Ella era diferente, era un pajarillo cual mismo se había cortado las alas pero no en vano, aquel acto de desespero la había llevado a salir de la pequeña jaula de oro.

Nunca había conocido el amor, había conocido una pasión desbordante en el baile que le causaba sensaciones jamás concebidas por su imaginación… pero nunca sintió aquel sentimiento tortuoso que te brinda el estar enamorado... eso al menos hasta que se topo con aquellos ojos grises, aquel día cuando le dio una mirada coqueta y apresuro su andar para llegar a su café favorito para leer sus pesadas novelas de Landru que sostenía entre sus finas manos, en aquel momento cayo encuentra de que aquel joven le despertaba sensaciones dentro de sus ser que no tenían explicación, "¿Cuándo el amor se ha explicado?" se preguntaba a menudo para desechar la respuesta porque simplemente no le importaba.

.

-me encanta como pintas-. Le interrumpió la joven posando su vista en uno de sus cuadros

-¿en verdad?, a mi me gusta como bailas-. Hablo el azabache ruborizándola

Ambos se miraron, se miraron de manera extraña como si estuvieran explorando tierras desconocidas (y lo hacían). Uno exploraba un lugar desolado y el otro exploraba un mar de sueños. Fue ese algo que encontró el uno en el otro lo que les dijo que querían saber más, tener más, hacer más.

-¿puedo atreverme a pedirte algo?-. Pregunto él con aquella sonrisa desteñida en tristeza

-por supuesto-. Le sonrió

.

.

No era amor, en aquellos momentos fue miedo a la soledad. Fue querer matar a un titán invisible que se llamaba desespero, fue querer acabar con la rutina que les empezaba a carcomer la vida, los deseos…

Cuando sus labios se rosaron, él comprendió que no se había ido del todo. Que cuando la de ojos azules se marcho dejándolo, se llevo aquella parte de su racionalidad dejando a un loco. A un loco con disfraz de bohemio que se movía a la más delicada caricia, ante aquella hermosa sonrisa y esos bellos ojos chocolate que relucían como estrellas queriéndole mostrar un pedacito del cielo.

Es que Yukino no era tonta, con la primera caricia comprendió que ella pegaba los trozos de un barco roto que había encallado en el muelle de sus senos. Que aquel joven llegaba a ella mas muerto que vivo. Que sus caricias se estaban volviendo un vicio como aquellos cigarrillos que se le consumían en los labios. Comprendió que ella lo estaba levantando de apoco y que simplemente nunca lo dejaría caer.

En el instante en que ambos quedaron desnudos en aquel motel de mala muerte escuchando la tonada de un trovador clandestino, donde sus cuerpos se iluminaban a la luz de la luna entre besos mordaces y caricias absurdas, se susurraron confesiones de amantes que no tenían razón, pero en aquellos momentos necesitaban… porque él susurraba su nombre bajito y eso a ella le encantaba. Entonces aquel instante se volvía una oportunidad para olvidar el pasado, para vivir el presente y jugar con lo que les quedaba de futuro. Un futuro que relucía como los ojos de ella y que a su vez se les desmoronaba como las sonrisas de él.

.

.

Pasaron los días, como corrieron las estaciones. Aquellos encuentros de amantes que sostenían se volvían más frecuentes al correr de las horas. A veces no lo comprendían, aquellos dos no eran nada y a su vez lo eran todo. Él seguía siendo un pintor en la misma plaza donde se conocieron y ella la misma bailarina de un burdel. Sin embargo jamás ninguno dijo nada… nunca pensaron en etiquetar su relación, la vida que ambos Vivian había sido el sueño materializado de años tortuosos, de un pasado incierto que les daba pequeñas dosis de un futuro mejor.

Era amor, aquello que sentían cada vez que sus manos se rozaban, las pequeñas descargas que les recorrían el vientre al besarse… el corazón que latía tan arduamente con el más leve roce de sus cuerpos… se amaban, se necesitaban porque sus cuerpos se habían vuelto la droga que necesitaban para sobrevivir, para sobrellevar aquellos gritos internos que les desgarraban el alma. Jamás en sus vidas habían sido tan felices y tan desdichados…

Eran tan felices en la habitación 164 y tan desdichados en las calles de parís… pero aquella felicidad y esa misma desdicha flotaban en los cuadros de Gray, en su vida había pintado como lo hacía desde hacia esos meses… cada pincelada era un grito ahogado de su corazón que quedaba impregnado en aquellos trazos… en cuanto a ella, jamás bailo como hasta aquellos instantes, jamás se sintió tan libre en aquel escenario, jamás se sintió tan deseada que cuando veía aquellos fríos ojos posarse en su cuerpo con cada movimiento de su suculenta figura….

Entonces sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo y por los mismos motivos. Ya no había dudas todas las habían arrojado por la borda del Petit-Pont, aquel puente donde se habían jurado amor tras una noche de copas… entonces se habían acabado los miedos porque aquel barco se había reconstruido con éxito en los brazo de aquella sirena, por que el encontraba sentido en aquellos ojos que lo embriagaban en sueños. Y ella encontraba su sitio en una jaula que tenia la puertecilla abierta, dejándola volar tal libremente y regresar a casa…

.

.

Cuando cayeron los años, cuando Montmartre se vistió de otros colores anunciando nueva vida… Gray Fullbuster ya no era un pintor de quinta reconocido solo en place du Tertre, era un verdadero artista que poco encaraba todas las letras del nombre, sin embargo sus pinturas eran la sensación en todo Francia y se había vuelto una persona de renombre… y Yukino, Yukino seguía siendo la bailarina de un burdel de mala muerte….

.

El día que aquello llego a oídos de la señorita Loxar, decidió regresar… y las gotas de lluvia tenían un sabor amargo por que se entremezclaban con las lagrimas de la peli plateada cuando los vio juntos, fue en ese preciso instante en que sus ojos dejaron de deslumbrar como estrellas, entonces se daba cuenta de que se ahogo con sus propios sueños llenando del todo sus pulmones y contrariando todas aquellas cosas que pudieron haber sido y que ya nunca serán.

-lo lamento-. Le dijo tratando de remediar aquellos años

-se feliz-. Fueron sus palabras para de inmediato salir corriendo por que ya no tenía cabida en ningún lugar.

.

Cuando Fullbuster caminaba de la mano de Juvia Loxar por la Rue des Rosiers, comprendió no solo una cosa… comprendió que los errores son más notorios que los aciertos, que los errores te persiguen queriéndote consumir y que aquellas cosas buenas se van perdiendo en tus pensamientos con el paso del tiempo… comprendió que Juvia Loxar pudiera ser un acierto en su vida porque ya la había olvidado… y que Yukino fue el error más grande… porque ella era su error, era el error más hermoso de su vida…

No necesito muchas razones para marcharse, para salir corriendo tras un destino incierto, no necesito de motivos para dejar Loxar botada en una estación de tren… porque ya poco le importaban excusas, motivos o pretextos estúpidos que no tenían cabida en ninguna parte de sus ser…

.

Fue en el momento que se abrió la puerta de aquel burdel, cuando él vio su fino cuerpo moviéndose a los compas de la música, con aquellos ojos chocolate impregnados en tristeza… se dio cuenta que en verdad la amaba…

Ella se sentía morir, bailando tan patéticamente como nunca pensó, porque había perdido todo y se resignaba a pensar que aquel chico jamás regresaría… que la vida se le estaba escapando y por más que tratara ya no la podía retener… entonces fue cuando alzo la cabeza y vio aquellos ojos grises observándola como la primera vez, explorando aquella tierra devastada y ella observando unos ojos que destellaban en sueños…

Tal vez no tengas mucho sentido, tal vez no es necesario buscar las razones por las que aquella noche Gray se llevo a Yukino en brazos pidiéndole perdón… ofreciéndole una nueva vida entre sus brazos, regalándole la llave de una jaula donde aquel hombre se estaba aprisionando… por que aquellos brazos eran refugio para su alma y aquellos labios la pasión que necesitaba para existir…

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara, yo sé que es algo raro y algo nuevo… trate de buscar algo de ellos dos pero ni en ingles ni en español, así que espero sea bien aceptado por que ya vi que si es algo raro o.o… pero bueno ¿Por qué no?, n_n espero sus comentarios, peticiones, en fin todo ayuda… _**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
